


your love is interstellar

by solargav



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), alt universe based on an old old old draft, big q isnt talked much about god wise but he has to do with blood but not like techno war blood, can be read platonic but karlnapity rights, happy valentines day babes, karl is the moon and sapnap is the sun, like the technicals like blood magic in sky factory, no beta read i will be dying like dream smp pets, not related to the godza au i have to redo, this turned out pretty short but im kinda happy with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solargav/pseuds/solargav
Summary: Sometimes love is stored in the spheres of energy that take the shape as sun and moon.Sometimes a little god that only uses his human form joins in and makes it a little more easy for a possibility of holding hands.(alt. Three gods blame abandoning their duties for the day on George to get matching tattoos like the humans down below.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 49





	your love is interstellar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bash/gifts).



A ball of flaming, golden colors shined in its multiple warm and radiant hues, the sphere flashed its bright lights at an almost blinding level in speed and light. Just to simply, send a question to the sky's half below, draped in dark navy and stars of smaller extremes.  
The one trying to shout to a similar sphere, which samed the metallic sheen in silver instead of the shimmering gold and bronze, was simply too scolding in complexion and extremes to be comparable to any form of star other than itself. 

Words. Words, are what the flashes were. It would be shared and light up in a sky to be seen if only not blocked out by clouds.

'Karl, what if we, like, got matching tattoos.'

A flurry of light came from the one surrounded by the dark shades, a giggle perhaps.

'Wouldn't George tell you to use proper terms like adult gods or some honk, Sapnap?'

'I mean probably, and? Fine, the ink? That makes the skin paintings you like? What else am I supposed to say Jaco-'

'Of course Sap! It sounds nice.'

Confirming the theory of laughter, the formed gold shimmered in a succession that seemed like a hushed laugh as the moon shines, reflecting the handsome mirth into the night sky.

The sun had called himself Sapnap while the moon had settled on Karl, following the ideas from humans in a happy way as even George and the eldest god, Philza, had enjoyed the concept enough to join.  
It had taken Sapnap an eternity to choose, even needing help from Dream to have something unique. It took a shorter amount of time for him to find one to please his moon, as Karl easily shrugged off the long boring titles all of the gods came with.

Today, they were to follow suit of a fellow god and take a human-like form. It would allow them to help at a greater value, paying more attention to small details you could only see at a person's level. Karl however, could not stop thinking about how nice it will be to not be so far away from the other. Not to be separated from their sky, only contacting through words in short, shiny messages. 

They all had predetermined mortal forms for the former reason, the third god of their trio was an on looker of the people who had chosen to use Quackity as his new title. He also had this strange way of always wearing a beanie in his stolen human shape for some excuse of having his "own brand."  
Karl had yet to understand the reasoning as he enjoyed the fashion behind human hair. The different ways they wore it was always welcomed in their different shapes and remaining factors. How some were dull or shiny, or even how one could be the softest yellow to match another with the darkest blacks his night sky could produce. He would notice how handsome the darker hair was on the two gods, Sapnap and Quackity. Perhaps, once he was more comfortable in the newly used forms, he would gain the confidence to ask and reach out to test if there was any difference in softness.

They stood together, speaking using mouths was not completely necessary yet it helped them get in the mindset that Quackity seemed almost at home in.

"Quackity, take a break today, get matching tattoos with us."

"Bro, lets get something badass, like, pumas or something."

"Wow Big Q, super clever idea."

"Karl, I hate you so much. When we get down there, you're so cancelled."

Today, they would give a small ignorance to the problems around them felt by the humans, agreeing to blame their absence of duties on George. For, what the people had started calling, being a simp. And for now, they would get two small tattoos each to represent the others.

Sapnap had gotten what looked like a rendition of a small cave drawing of a stick figure man who stood below and diagonal to a crescent moon.

Quackity had the same crescent moon, yet it was directly under a ball of flame to resemble the sun in Sapnap's scientific stand-in.

Karl had his sun, his stick figured man, and the realization that the humans' needles were much more terrifying. Absolutely horror inducing.


End file.
